Pernida Parnkgjas
|-|Pernida= |-|Hooded Pernida= Summary Pernida Parnkgjas (ペルニダ・パルンカジャス, Perunida Parunkajasu) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "C" - "The Compulsory", as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シャトズスタフェル), Shatozusutaferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). It is also the left hand of the Soul King. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Pernida Parnkgjas Origin: Bleach Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Schutzstaffel, Left Arm of the Soul King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can take control over an enemy's nerves or inorganic objects (Via The Compulsory), Body Control, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Type 3), Duplication, Reactive Evolution, Spiritual Awareness, Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Absorption and limited Matter Manipulation (Via Sklaverei), Resistant to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (During its fight with Mayuri, it evolved to Kenpachi's level, superior to Bazz-B), also, The Compulsory ignores conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Yoruichi, Should be far superior to the Female Sternritter who could perform this feat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ (Survived being cut in half by Kenpachi, it should be noted that it's hard to hit it due to the effects of The Compulsory), higher with Blut, Pernida's adaptation and regeneration makes it hard to kill. Stamina: High, it can still use his nerves before dying. Range: Extended melee range normally, at least several meters with The Compulsory and Heilig Pfeil Standard Equipment: Pernida's Spirit Weapon Intelligence: Unknown, but can slowly improve in strategy as the battle continues, via Evolution can increase his own intelligence Weaknesses: Pernida nerves can be countered by exposing its nerves, which causes it intense pain. The nerves can also be forced back by concentrated Reiatsu. If the regeneration process is altered to refresh rate without limitation, Pernida can self-destruct, after that the remains of his body would explode leaving no trace of him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Evolution Governance: Pernida governs progression and advancement through evolution, the enhancement of oneself and others via accelerated evolution, which it displays with the various adaptations it employs in order to survive combat situations. * Organic Evolution: Pernida can evolve by absorbing and consuming organic biomass and gaining the abilities, traits, and attributes of the being the biomass was from. * Adaptive Replication: Pernida can evolve by absorbing information from objects it touches with its nerves. In doing so, it evolved itself to the power level of Kenpachi Zaraki and replicated the layer-shedding ability of the Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Modified Bankai. * Anatomy Manipulation: Pernida has complete control over its anatomy, which it can freely alter and manipulate. It can grow additional appendages, remove sections or otherwise manipulate its parts. ** Self-Replication: Should one of its fingers be removed from its body, Pernida can create a clone of itself from that finger. This involves the finger sprouting additional fingers and eyes before growing into a full hand and arm, which is distinguishable from Pernida itself by the fact that it only has one pupil in its eye and no Hagal rune on its wrist. These copies can also use The Compulsory and create Heilig Bogen and Heilig Pfeil on their own. These clones can also reform from extreme damage, such as having their body torn to shreds, and can remain sentient and use their powers even in a state of severe dismemberment; this is achieved by having even more eyes and fingers appear on the dismembered parts. ** Regeneration: Pernida can regenerate its parts and any fingers it loses, intentionally or otherwise. *** Reconstitution: Should its body be destroyed, Pernida can completely reform and reconstruct itself in a short period of time. The Compulsory (強制執行 (ザ・コンパルソリィ), Za Konparusorī; Japanese for "Compulsory Execution"): By shooting its nerves from its fingers and extending them into its opponent's body, Pernida can forcibly control their movements. Using this power, it instantly crushed the body of one of the Soul King's giant soldiers and condensed the corpse of Senjumaru Shutara's body double into a compact ball. When using this power, the shape of Pernida's head distorts temporarily, becoming larger. It can also use this power to severely warp individual body parts, such as the arms of Yoruichi and Kenpachi Zaraki; in the latter's case, it eventually reduced the arm to a puddle of blood, and would have warped Kenpachi's entire body had he not ripped his arm off. If it infiltrates a victim's entire body, Pernida can tear them to shreds near-instantaneously. It can also send its nerves into inorganic objects in order to control and shape them, which Pernida usually does by creating giant arms and hands out of the ground and nearby buildings to attack its opponents with. In addition, if one of its fingers is severed, Pernida can have it use The Compulsory remotely, which involves an eye opening on the knuckle of the finger before attacking the target. This ability is not actually a true Schrift granted by Yhwach's blood, but an ability Pernida has always possessed. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, it primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with its own spiritual energy to form weapons. It has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Almost immediately after being called by Yhwach, Pernida appeared behind Shunpo master Yoruichi Shihōin, catching her off-guard, and attacked her before she could react. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. * Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Pernida's preferred weapon takes the form of a large traditional bow and arrow, which it forms between its ring and index fingers and fires with its thumb. It can also create five smaller Heilig Bogens above its fingertips in order to fire more arrows at once. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Pernida can gather Reishi from the surrounding environment and condense it into arrows before firing them from its bow. Its arrows are very large and powerful, a single one having destroyed an entire tower, and can be imbued with Pernida's nerves in order to infiltrate a target from a distance; this also allows them to be redirected if they miss Pernida's target. * Multiple-Heilig Bogen: Pernida can create up to five smaller Heilig Bogens above its fingertips in order to fire more arrows at once. These arrows are bigger than a normal size man. File:640Pernida_creates.png|Pernida's Multiple-Heilig Bogen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Gods Category:Hax Users Category:Chi Users Category:Quincies Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Bow Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7